finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 5
Herzlich willkommen zum 5. Part meines 5. Walkthroughs ^-^ Hach ja, welch nette Ironie… Heute werden wir uns wirklich nur um Nebenmissionen kümmern, was ein kleines Farbdesaster in diesem Part auslösen kann, aber wie sagen viele so gerne? YOLO – Auf geht’s! Ein Haufen Nebenmissionen right|344px Natürlich landen wir wieder in Luxerion, naja, wo auch sonst, wir waren ja noch nirgends. Fangen wir am besten im Wallfahrtsbezirk an. Dort läuft nämlich eine Frau herum, welche euch verklickert, dass Mitka im Handelsviertel ist. Joa, schonmal was dazu gelernt. Dort steht aber auch noch ein Mann, welcher etwas von einer pinkhaarigen Frau sagt. Stimmen aus dem Jenseits Bei dieser Frau handelt es sich jedenfalls um einen Geist – und es gibt drei Geister. Nur, weil ihr den Auftrag angenommen habt, heißt es nicht, dass ihr die Geister heute Nacht schon finden könnt. Erst müsst ihr mit zwei weiteren Augenzeugen reden, aber darum kümmern wir uns um ein andermal, denn wir müssen so oder so schon viel rumrennen. Außerdem haben wir noch ein paar Hauptmissionen zu erledigen, meine Freunde! Geht nun ins Gewerbeviertel und haltet euch nördlich. Dort steht eine Frau mit Ballmaske, das ist die gesuchte Mitka. Light fragt sie natürlich erstmal, ob sie Ranulph kennt. Sie bejaht dies und Light erzählt von dem Tagebuch, doch Mitka hat dies leider nicht. Schöner Mist, da sucht man dabei schon so lange… Aber sie gibt uns einen Tipp, dass wir im Sudviertel nach einem Mann ohne Namen suchen sollen. Mysteriös… Aber da kommen wir ja noch nicht hin. Geht also lieber erstmal zum Nordbahnhof, wo das Telefon klingelt, aber keiner ran geht. Seid so lieb und hebt ab. Schabernack Es geht ein Mädchen namens Louise ans Telefon und meint, sie stecke total in Schwierigkeiten beim Friedhof. Lauft also zum Friedhof und hebt dort erneut das Telefon ab. Wieder ist Lousie am anderen Ende der Leitung und diesmal braucht sie am Südbahnhof Hilfe. Wie kommt das Mädel da so schnell hin? Naja, egal. Lauft dorthin und geht erneut ans Telefon. Diesmal schwört die Kleine, dass es sich dabei um keinen Scherz handelt… mhm, is klar. Ein Mann erzählt uns nämlich, dass er bereits von ihr reingelegt wurde. Geht aber der Höflichkeit halber in die Altstadt und redet dort mit einem Mann, welcher meint, dass Louise ins Sudviertel verschleppt wurde. Super, da kommen wir noch nicht hin… Stellt sicher, dass es mindestens 8 Uhr ist und geht zum Nordbahnhof, wo eine Frau mit Anliegen steht. Wir sollen uns für sie um die Uhren der Stadt kümmern, also einfach gucken, ob sie richtig funktionieren Richtig ticken Insgesamt sind es 13 Uhren, die ihr finden müsst. Schwer ist es nicht wirklich, wenn ihr wisst, wo ihr suchen müsst. Ein paar sind aber auch nicht zu übersehen, daher hier eine kurze Liste: *Eine Uhr ist direkt neben Armena, am Turm. *Eine weitere Uhr ist die große am Bahnhof. *Zwei Uhren befinden sich im Nordbahnhof (bei den Zügen, nicht draußen) *Eine weitere ist in der Altstadt. *Eine findet ihr nahe des Heiligen Bezirks, nahe der Grenze, um genau zu sein. *Eine weitere ist die große am Glockenturm, dafür einfach das Pult untersuchen. *Eine ist am Südbahnhof, so wie es sich gehört. *Eine weitere ist noch im Wohnbezirk, aber nicht sonderlich zu übersehen. *Eine findet ihr in der Speicherstadt, dort, wo auch die Ziffer war. *Die zwei Uhren im Gewerbe- und Handelsviertel sind nicht zu übersehen *Die letzte Uhr ist vor dem Friedhof, wo ihr die Ziffern sagen musstet. Habt ihr alle Uhren kontrolliert, dann lauft zurück nach Armena, welche erzählt, weshalb sie sich so um die Uhren sorgt. Alles nur Weltuntergangshumbuk, also kassiert die Belohnung ein und zischt wieder ab. *1200 Gil *Goldzahnrad *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +4 *Magie +8 Kommen wir auch direkt zu unserem nächsten Auftrag, welcher am Südbahnhof zu finden ist. Redet dort mit dem kleinen Jungen. Ballmädchen Der Junge spielt immer gerne mit einem Ball, doch dieser ist nun auf dem Dach gelandet. Lauft also die Treppen hoch und springt dorthin, um den Gummiball zu finden. Springt wieder runter und übergebt den Ball, damit ihr erfahrt, dass der kleine auf seinen großen Bruder wartet, welcher vor 5 Tagen auf einer Mission der Saatjäger verschwand… Traurig, aber wahr, der Junge weiß nicht, dass er gestorben ist… *sfz* Ihr erhaltet Talbots Dank und die Belohnung. *100 Gil *Pilotenemblem (rot) *Maximal-TP +30 *Angriffskraft +3 Begebt euch nun in den Wohnbezirk und redet dort mit dem Mann, der Hilfe braucht. Ein alter Freund Naja, wirklich Hilfe braucht er nicht. Eigentlich benötigt er nur ein offenes Ohr, also lauscht seiner Geschichte über seinen alten Reporter-Kumpel, der erst ein kleiner Fisch war, dann aber ne einmalige Gelegenheit hatte für ne große Story und *gähn* er hört auf zu reden, weil er ein andermal weitererzählen will. Umso besser, weg vom Sandmann. Rein theoretisch gesehn könntet ihr ja jetzt nach den Bürgern suchen, aber… ich will ehrlich sein. So einen Walkthrough zu schreiben war noch nie einfach. Jetzt kommt Zeitdruck dazu, also… Ja, ich habe verpeilt, dass man alle Bürger ansprechen soll. Aber bevor ich irgendwas total durcheinander werfe, macht ihr lieber das, was ich mache, okay? Ich will euch nicht zwingen oder so, aber für mich ist es einfach nicht so leicht. Außerdem kann man die Mission noch am 13. Tag machen und man wird nicht angeschnauzt. Von daher wartet nun, bis es 15 Uhr wird oder schlaft solange, vorher solltet ihr aber nochmal zu Chocolina, um „Göttliche Musik“ abzuschließen und somit 180 Gil, Feenflügel (weiß), eine Ballmaske (blau) zu bekommen und die Maximal-TP um 10 und den Angriff um 1 zu erhöhen. Nehmt zusätzlich „Mensch gegen Maschine“ und „Die mysteriöse Auszeichnung“ an. Geht nun am Südbahnhof den Weg Richtung Vanille entlang, also den langen schmalen und ihr findet eine Einbuchtung mit Gras. Redet dort mit der sprechenden Katze, welche im falschen Körper gelandet ist. Im falschen Körper Körpertausch mit ner Katze? Also, so sehr ich Katzen liebe, das würd ich dann doch zu schräg finden. Sie erzählt jedenfalls die Geschichte, dass die Katze Gemme eigentlich gestorben ist und Lumina dem ganzen einen Tritt verpasst hat, dass nun der Junge in der Katze steckt. Um diesen Fluch aufzuheben, braucht die Katze Sternenstaub, welchen es aber nur im Sudviertel gibt. Wartet nun also bis 16 Uhr und begebt euch zum Südbahnhof, an welchem ein Mädchen steht, von welchem ihr die Tränen abkauft, um den Auftrag anzunehmen. Engelstränen Luka erzählt, weshalb sie die Tränen verkauft, sie sind ja so schön und sie kann auf Kommando weinen, weshalb sie eine Geschäftsidee daraus machte. Für Lightning kann sie aber trotz Bezahlung keine Tränen rausquetschen… Betrug! Außerdem war sie mal Schauspielerin, musste aber aufgeben. Warum will sie ein andermal erzählen. Also weg da. Chaos im Sudviertel Da die meisten Missionen das Sudviertel einbeziehen, wartet bis 0 Uhr und geht dorthin. Wenn ihr vom Nordbahnhof aus das Sudviertel betretet, findet ihr schon recht früh einen Mann, welcher keinen Namen besitzt. Fragt ihn über das Tagebuch aus und er erzählt, dass es eine Frau in Yusnaan hat. Ihr erhaltet noch Reddicks Brief. Lauft nun dorthin, wo ihr vor langer Zeit die Ziffer gefunden habt. Viele Häretiker und ein Mädchen. Die Jünger Etros hauen ab und ihr könnt mit Louise reden. Alles bis auf die Entführung waren eigentlich nur Späße… na super. Aber immerhin erhaltet ihr die Belohnung. *500 Gil *Schildkrötenlederrucksack *Maximal-TP +40 *Angriffskraft +2 *Magie +4 Nun könnt ihr in der Nähe der Krämerin einen Jungen ansprechen. Falsche Rose Der Junge hält Light erst für jemand anderen. Er sagt, dass eine gewisse Myka die wahre Erlöserin ist und er will jetzt eine Phantomrose haben. Die dürfen wir natürlich suchen, geht jetz aber noch nicht. In der Nähe sitzt ein Mann auf dem Boden. Sprecht ihn an und ihr erfahrt, dass er Sternenstaub mithilfe von 2 Niblet-Fellknäulen herstellen kann. Gebt ihm die also und ihr erhaltet den Sternenstaub, mit welchem ihr in die Altstadt gehen solltet. Nähert euch dem Jungen mit den Katzenohren und passt auf die Katzen auf. Berührt keine, denn sonst ist der Sternenstaub weg also versucht möglichst schnell mit dem Jungen zu reden und den Körpertausch gelingen zu lassen. *1600 Gil *Katzenohren (schwarz) *Maximal-TP +80 *Magie +12 Lasst nun den Tag ausklingen und kehrt in die Arche zurück, wo Serahs Geist erscheint, aber genauso schnell auch wieder verschwindet. Light hat komischerweise gar nix gefühlt, aber es gibt auch leider keinen neuen Tag. Naja, das macht nichts, wir haben ja noch ne Menge Zeit ^-^ In der Truhe gibt’s den Schwarzmagier und den Weißmagier. Redet nun noch mit Hope über Serah. Im nächsten Part werden wir das erste Mal Luxerion verlassen. Die Missionen dort kann man ruhig noch ein wenig aufschieben, da ist nichts bei. Was also in Yusnaan passiert, sehen wir dann. Bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern